sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Eden Hawley
Mr. Eden Alexander Hawley Eden was born in Knoxville, Tennessee to a dad who is the air force and an ex-hunter. His mother had left behind the supernatural life when she got married. She tried to give Eden a normal life and he spent the first few years of his life at home with his mom. The past caught up to them when Eden was 3 and his mom was killed in what he grew up believing was just a home invasion. Soon after her death Eden and his father were moved to a base near Las Vegas. Goes ByEden NicknamesEads, Hawls, and Hawley }'Male Row 2 title" ' }'24 years old Row 3 title ' }'Aquarius Row 4 title ' }'Human|Hunter Row 5 title ' }'Ice Blue Row 6 title ' }'Honey Blonde Row 7 title ' }'6'1" Row 8 title ' }'Unknown Row 10 title ' }'One on his left eyebrow from falling out of a tree Row 11 title ' }'American|Slight Southern Row 12 title ' }'Straight Row 13 title ' }'Monogamous Row 14 title ' }'Engaged Row 15 title ' }'Construction Worker Row 16 title ' }'Hunter Association Within the year of living there, Eden's dad had met someone new and they got married. When Eden was 6, his brother Greg was born. The family moved into a new house that would better fit them. For Eden, this is when his life got good. Next door lived the girl that would steal his heart away, Darcy. At first, they were nothing more than just friends and he'd pick on her from time to time. Growing up Eden was a normal daredevil of a boy, he broke an arm or two trying to show off. As he got older, Eden was a bit of a flirt in high school but all around a good guy. He played on the football team. He looked out for his younger brother. When, he was 18, he finally admitted to Darcy how he felt about her. They've been together since. When he was 21, he was helping clean out the attic when he found his mother's journal. He began to read it to find she had written about the things she had encountered. He had heard of the rumors of Sunnyhell and he had always suspected there was something out there that wasn't right but he had never thought about vampires or werewolves. His mom, had kept most of her old hunting things in a storage locker in California. Eden decided to go and find it. Having all this information, he started to train to be a Hunter. He started tracking members of The Shadow Pack. They weren't to happy about that and one night they attacked him and Darcy. They bit Darcy and left him pretty banged up. It wasn't long before he noticed the change that happened in Darcy. At first, they fought about it, he felt enormous amounts of guilt for letting her get bit and be turned into a werewolf. She was scared that she was going to hurt him. He isn't scared of her and to prove that he wasn't going anywhere, he proposed to her. A couple months after he turned 23, his father was reassigned to a base in Alaska. He had been reassigned plenty of times before throughout Eden's childhood but instead of moving the boys constantly through out their lives, his step-mom had raised them pretty much by herself in Nevada. However, this time would be further than any other place he had to go, so she wanted to go with him. So instead of leaving during the middle of high school, Greg asked to stay. Their parents were hesitant about it at first but agreed. Eden now shares a home with his younger brother, his fiance, and her twin brother. Eden still hunts but he's a lot more careful about it now. TraitsAdventurous, loyal, caring, flirtatious, and stubborn. QuirksSmirks when he's got an idea, chews on straws when he's thinking, and looks up at the ceiling/sky when he's annoyed. ' }'Drinking Row 2 title" ' }'Darcy, spending time with his younger brother, beer, football, and doing things with his hands. Row 3 title ' }'The Shadow Pack, being told what to do, peas, hip-hop music, and needles. Row 4 title ' }'Losing the three people that matter the most to him and needles Row 5 title ' }'Playing football and video games Row 6 title ' }'''People who chew with their mouth open and people who are ungrateful Eden has training in combat and stealth. He also has knowledge about different weapons and the supernatural. He works out on the regular to maintain strength, reflexes, and agility. Staring at the age of ten his father began to teach him how to hunt animals which provided some of the knowledge he has on guns. When he was fifteen he began to sneak out of the house to go parties and he'd have to quietly sneak back in as well. These things ultimately helped him with hunting Fae. When he discovered his mother's journal at the age of twenty-one, he enrolled in some boxing classes. He also studies her journal and uses it to help him further his knowledge on the supernatural. Eden has always been able to quickly process situations and problems. He's usually very good at find solutions to whatever it is he's facing. He was on the varsity football team in high school, as a running back, he had to learn to move quickly and make snap decisions. There's three major weaknesses for Eden and they all live inside his house. He would die for Greg, Darcy, and Craig. There's also nothing he wouldn't do for them if they asked him too. Other than that, his problem is his mouth. He can tend to say things without really thinking them over. It tends to get him into trouble. When it comes to fighting, he's human and he just isn't as strong as any of the Fae are. Eden is a very casual person. He's usually in jeans, unless he's working out. You'll find him in a plain t-shirt or no t-shirt, possible a plaid shirt. He's always wearing work boots, even when he's not working. The '''Relationships Family: Greg Hawley(half-brother) Best Friends: Darcy Evans & Craig Evans Romantically Interested In: Darcy Evans Romantically Involved With: Darcy Evans Past Relationships: None Sexual Encounters: Darcy Evans Photos of Eden in Action MV5BMjEwODc5MTU2N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjQ5NjcwMDE@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg Sleepyhollow 101314 mattbarr 1200 article story large.jpg Sleepy-hollow-weeping-lady-13-600x336.jpg Matt-barr-51.jpg Matt-Barr-26.jpg Matt barr hellcats 6-e1290112603283.jpg MV5BNTk4NzE1Mjc4Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTg1NTgwNA@@. V1 .jpg Matt-Barr-harper-s-Island-matt-barr-9425685-292-395.jpg MV5BMjE5NTI0NDI5OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzY3ODQ5Mw%40%40._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg Photos of Eden and Friends Hellcats-33.jpg|'Darcy'|link=Darcy Evans Ashley-tisdale-matt-barr-kiss-04.jpg|'Darcy'|link=Darcy Evans Ashley%2BTisdale%2BMatt%2BBarr%2BCBS%2BShowtime%2BCW%2BSummer%2BTSRO2OQI-77l.jpg|'Darcy'|link=Darcy Evans